Mascarade
by Nickte
Summary: ―No lo hagas, Alfred. No te atrevas a burlarte así― Arthur se agrietó en una mirada traicionada y dolida―. Tú no eres gay ni bisexual ¡Maldita sea, eres heterosexual! No finjas lo contrario para ser el héroe, no mientas. No me amas y lo sabemos.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia pertenece a H. Hidekaz

**Notas:** AU Gakuen, humanos.

* * *

**- Mascarade –**

* * *

**.**

Las palabras se escurrieron inundando el lugar, atrapándolos.

Arthur intento llevarse las manos a la boca, en un inútil intento de retener la declaración, pero todo se volcó, se rompió y los hechos cayeron entre los dos. Se congeló sin poder creerlo.

_No_

No podía creer lo que había hecho. _Tan_, tan, tan jodidamente idiota. _Cómo_ _pudo _decirlo. Lo único que negado revelar jamás. Enterrado tan dentro de sí, envuelto y oculto tan intensamente que exhibía la farsa que era, pero había engañado a Alfred, lo único que importaba y ya no era así.

Alfred intentó acercarse pero fue rechazado de un golpe seco y distante.

Los ojos verdes destellaban rabia y aflicción, la pureza de un dolor crudo y derramado. La mandíbula estaba rígida, los labios apretados en una fina línea negándose a pronunciar nada, impidiendo salir a los rasguidos quemantes de la garganta, notas quebradas, bañadas en dolorosa sinceridad.

― Arthur por favor … ― Se cortó. No sabía qué hacer ni decir. Pero era importante impedir que Arthur saliera, que dejarán el tema sin terminar.

Que Alfred entendiera.

Encajó los dedos en la madera dura y templada, astillándose las puntas. Los nudillos estaban blancos y tensos como el rostro, con la sangre drenada, la expresión ceniza y una tormenta contenida, rompiendo las costuras que había ocultado durante años.

― No… ―susurró para si. _¿Por qué?_

― Yo… yo- no… No sabía…y… Arthur eres… ¿Tú… tú-¿Cuánto tiempo? ―

― Detente ―Mierda. Más débil y dañado de lo que debía.

Alfred no se detenía nunca. No iba a ser la diferencia con _esto_.

_Por qué tendría la estúpida creencia que lo haría_

― Mira, Arthur yo-yo… solo- es- Dios, es complicado… sólo… ―tropezó con las palabras.

_Un tick cuando está nervioso_

Arthur no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que Alfred estaría frotándose el cuello incómodo, alternando la vista entre el piso y él, intentando abordar la situación.

_Cerrando y abriendo los puños. Con las orejas ligeramente rojas –ansiedad-, mordiéndose el labio_

_Basta_

― Vete Alfred ― respiró cuando las palabras salieron indiferentes y fluidas ―. Necesito terminar un informe. Olvida… olvida esto ―hizo un gesto con el brazo, abarcando el espacio vacío. El brazo cayó con un gesto débil. Intentó decir algo más pero las palabras se cerraron en la garganta. Evitó el rostro de Alfred. No podía enfrentar la expresión, cual fuese.

Se volvió hacia el escritorio, dando la espalda.

Bloqueándolo

_No podía verlo ahora. No en este momento._

Intento concentrarse en los papeles que tenía entre sus manos, fingiendo acomodarlos. Su respiración se había tranquilizado, pero sus manos seguían temblando ligeramente arrugando el papel, reflejando el embotellamiento del caos que era interiormente.

El silencio en la sala le estaba descontrolando.

_Que se haya ido, por favor _

No era de los que suplicaba por nada y, claro, cuando lo hacía sucedía lo contrario.

Su vida siempre tenía que torcerse.

Casi se sobresaltó cuando Alfred dejó caer un golpe seco en el mueble, levantando unos pocos papeles.

―Mírame Arthur ― exigió. La voz era firme, sin embargo, en el fondo un chasquido inseguridad se transminó.

No se movió.

― Por favor, Arthur, tenemos que hablar ― pidió Alfred fallando al ocultar la desesperación e intranquilidad ―. Vamos Artie, somos _amigos,_ podemos arreglar esto, _siempre_ lo hacemos, no- no hay porque… ―se cortó. ¿No hay porqué qué?

¿Dejar se de ser amigos?

¿Fingir que nada ha pasado?

¿Olvidar que estás enamorado de mí?

¿Qué todos lo sabían menos yo?

No lo sabe

― No hay nada que hablar, Alfred. ― Podía sentir su cercanía. Envolviéndolo. El calor y el aroma a loción, menta, manzana y vainilla. La ligera presión del pecho contra su espalda. Alfred estaba sobre él, _asfixiándolo_.

Necesitaba espacio. Respirar.

Espacio

_Alejarse de Alfred_

Se giró bruscamente empujando el escritorio detrás de él. No levantó la vista, clavándola firmemente en el suelo, sobre sus zapatos y los converse desteñidos de Alfred.

El estómago le dio un vuelco enfermo.

Por supuesto, Alfred tenía que llevar el mismo calzado con los mensajes de Arthur.

Citas. Frases favoritas. Fragmentos de canciones. Arte callejero.

_Revelador_

¿Qué iba a pasar después?

¿Alfred leería cada palabra buscando los cientos de rastros que ha ido dejando Arthur a cada paso?

Las migas que todos han notado pero Alfred ha pisado sin darse cuenta o ignorado hasta podrirse y germinar en más y más.

_Oh Dios_

―¿Arthur? ― Alfred sonó preocupado y titubeante. Su amigo sólo se había quedado en silencio mirando el suelo, el flequillo le cubría el rostro pero pudo ver como los hombros se estremecían y el porte se volvía más rígido.

Quiso abrazarlo. _Como antes_. Pero retrocedió. No estaba seguro de que hacer o decir, no estaba seguro de nada.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que Arthur sentía por él durante tanto tiempo.

_Años_.

Seguía consternado. Todo ese tiempo y él sin saberlo. No entendía: _¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?_

Evadió la pregunta que le punzaba tras enfrentar la verdad.

¿Qué pasaría con ellos… con su relación?

No importaba cuanto se afirmara que no pasaría nada, que todo sería igual. Falso. Cambiaba, pero no sabía cómo ni cuánto.

Arthur era su mejor amigo –_ enamorado de él, por años_-.

Alfred había creído firmemente que siempre serían amigos, los mejores. A través de los años. Incluso se había prometido ser los padrinos en sus bodas y de sus hijos

_Para seguir cerca y juntos_

Nunca habían contado con esto: enamorarse del otro.

Se quedaron en un silencio ensordecedor y doloroso, que se rompía en verdades no dichas con cada respiración.

Tenía que salir de ahí, la tensión le aplastaba el corazón contra las costillas.

Sabía la respuesta.

_Siempre la supo_

Qué esperaba, el rechazo directo y el desprecio de Alfred para salir y alejarse de él.

No necesitaba mortificarse más. Había asumido la realidad desde el momento que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Nada.

No había esperanza alguna para él y no las esperaba, sin embargo, celosamente conservaba la estúpida ilusión de mantener su amistad si era lo único que podía tener. Algo de Alfred.

Y él lo había roto en un momento de furia y debilidad.

La culpa era sólo de Arthur.

Por no ser tan fuerte como mantenerlo callado y dentro de si.

Por no borrarlo, ni impedir que creciera tanto que dolía y escocía a cada momento.

Por amar a alguien como Alfred.

Por ser tan débil.

No había solución ni arreglo alguno, su orgullo estaba dañado y perdido junto con su dignidad, lo único que restaba era retirarse antes de caer a pedazos frente a él.

Retrajo los dedos al acercarlos al brazo de Alfred que le impedía irse. Respiro, forzándose a continuar y retirarlo, al tacto una estocada de dolor y realización recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Sería la última vez que tocaría y estaría cerca de Alfred.

Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, concentrándose para no pensar. Los abrió abruptamente al sentir como se movía el brazo cambiando a su antebrazo con dureza.

Alfred mantenía los párpados cerrado con el ceño fruncido en un gesto caótico y rígido. Intento moverse pero ambos brazos se cerraron más cerca de él.

― Déjame ir Jones.

Intento una vez más salir, siendo empujado contra el escritorio con fuerza.

― No.

Alfred le veía con un gesto indescifrable. Los ojos azules no revelaban nada, confundiéndolo y alertarlo. El brazo izquierdo subió a su nuca.

_Nonono_, no podía hacerlo. Alfred no podía estarle haciendo esto.

―¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

No respondió.

Totalmente consternado Arthur leyó la expresión decisiva de Alfred. No. Intentó retroceder pero los brazos le detuvieron en su lugar, se revolvió sintiendo como una de las manos de Alfred detenía su rostro sujetando el mentón.

― _No_… ― la orden salió como una súplica.

Sólo vio abrumado, paralizado sin poder hacer nada como Alfred desgarraba el espacio entre los dos besándolo.

Se reiría si no fuera tan doloroso. Secretamente siempre había esperado por ello y ahora lo odiaba intensamente. S sentía sucio, idiota y sobre todo traicionado.

Cómo había podido hacerle eso.

Sacando toda la fuerza que pudo le empujó, tirándolo en el piso.

Se había roto el labio, pero no le importaba. El sabor a sangre, disfrazaba a los demás cubiertos de engaño, desesperación y locura.

Alfred se levantó viéndolo con enfado y amenaza.

― Maldita sea, ¿qué te pasa Arthur?

Una sonrisa agria surgió. ― ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡¿Te crees que soy imbécil? ― estaba colérico y alterado.

― No sé de qué hablas ―espetó― pensé que era lo que querías.

Explotó. ― ¡No sabes lo que quiero! ¡No sabes una puta mierda! Deja de hacerlo, estúpido.

Lo único que faltaba. Que Alfred decidiera lo que quería Arthur.

― No, no voy a permitirlo.

― Tú no eres nadie para impedirme nada.

― Claro que no, no tienen ningún derecho-

― ¡Me amas! Claro que tengo derecho ―golpe bajo.

Abrió los ojos insultado. ― Tú maldito hijo de puta, cómo te atreves

Alfred se acercó con furia, deteniéndose a centímetros de él ― ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú a ocultármelo?

Sintió como la rabia se esparcía por todo su cuerpo ― ¡¿A ti qué te importa? Es mi jodido problema.

Ambos se miraron coléricos, esperando el movimiento del contrario. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron.

―Me importa porque eres tú, Arthur ― el volumen había bajado.

― Cállate ― no podía dejarse llevar por las palabras.

― Eres lo más valioso para mí ―. _No lo escuches_. ― Yo… yo estaba desconcertado ¿sabes?, no esperaba que tú, bueno, te gustara.

Soltó una carcajada vacía.

― Tú no me gustas idiota. ― Si fuera eso todo sería más, mucho más fácil.

Alfred ignoró la protesta. Cerró los puños, respiro hondo y lo soltó.

― Yo también. ―Se mojo los labios con la garganta seca y el vacío en el estómago― Yo… Te quiero.

Sonó hueco y falso.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos, totalmente frío y asqueado. Y no pudo más.

Todo esos años de sufrimiento, resignación y dolor se arremolinaron, incendiándose en una reclamación líquida.

―No lo hagas, Alfred. No te atrevas a burlarte así― Arthur se agrietó en una mirada traicionada y dolida―. Tú no eres gay ni bisexual ¡Maldita sea, eres heterosexual! No finjas lo contrario para ser el héroe, no mientas. No me amas y lo sabemos.

Estaba lívido y con todo el cuerpo tembloroso. Herido a un punto que no creía capaz.

Alfred no podía hacerle esto. Burlarse. Mintiendo descaradamente para no perder a su amigo, porque lo sabía. Sólo lo decía para conservar su amistad.

Arthur podía ser un masoquista, pero no era un suicida emocional ni idiota iluso.

No iba a participar en un absurdo engaño porque Alfred creía que era lo necesario para seguir juntos.

Él podría haber dañado el hilo pero Alfred había terminado por romperlo.

Se contuvo de soltarle el puñetazo que se merecía, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación sin voltear atrás. Sintió como intentaba detenerlo y se soltó de un solo movimiento, sin verlo.

Con un azotón cerró la puerta.

No escucho ninguna de las palabras que pronunció Alfred ni su último pensamiento.

_Era cierto. Alfred no era gay ni bisexual. Tampoco amaba a Arthur._

_Pero podía estar enamorado de su mejor amigo._

.

* * *

N/A: No sabía si subirlo. En una hora me voy y regreso hasta viernes en la mañana, pero he estado muy inactiva.

En cuanto regrese respondo sus comentarios y subo lo que ya no me dio tiempo.

¡Hasta luego!

* * *

En otro punto, KeepSmilingForTheWinter me ha comentado de una grandiosa idea:

Un **Tumblr para el fandom**. Se estaría más activo en el fandom, se tendría más material, también se interactuaría más entre todos y se aseguraría un sitio si llega a pasar algo con FF, como lo que sucedió con S.O.P.A o la eliminación de fics.

La idea es compartir imágenes, fanfics, vídeos, información y demás; hacer especiales por país, pairing, grupos/familias; realizar concursos, desafíos, retos, debates; celebrar sus cumpleaños y de los miembros, en fin expandir el fandom en español y conocernos más.

Cualquier sugerencia, duda y aportación es bienvenida. Si quieren ayudar en su creación, administración o algo más seria maravilloso.

Pueden comunicarse con cualquiera de las dos por MP, reviews, correo o Tumblr.

_Nickte:_

nickte (punto ) tumblr( punto) com -Empiezo a usarlo-

Lawliet_k-4


End file.
